sentinelsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Grey Wolves
Introduction IC ((This notice can be found on many bill boards at Horde outposts in Azeroth and Outland. They are all crafted from a lighter hide, the words burned into the treated leather in flowing script.)) We are soldiers, and we are civilians. We are the courageous and craven. We are crusaders and assassins. We are the simple and the scholarly. We are patriots and we are mercenaries. We are many faces, many lives, but one pack. Prove your worth, find your mettle and your measure, and you have a place with us. There is no opponent we will not challenge, and no battlefield is too good to recieve our offering of blood, pain, and sweat. In the end, we take gold in exchange for our lives, but it's small compensation compared to the rush of victory and success on the job. Find your wolf's voice, be you orcish, trollish, tauren, elven or forsaken. Find your voice and join our howl, for we will make of you a beast of war, a mind that cuts like a blade, or a faithful who burns bright as the Sunwell. Survive with us, and your children's children will tell stories of you. Stories that the bards in a dozen dozen taverns across the realm will share with the hopeful greats of generations to come. Howl with us, run and ride with us. Become Legend. OOC The Grey Wolves is a Medium RP guild with casual atmosphere. There's a place for everyone within the pack, whether you want to run instances, skill up your professions, bring the RP of your character to our ongoing storyline, or even try your hand at Heroic Difficulty Dungeons and Naxxramas once our first team is formed. We have a solid history of tackling Heroic and 10 Man content in TBC and look forward to more of the same here in Wrath. Everyone is welcome to participate in every facet of the guild's activities if they choose, we are founded upon the principles of an RP Guild, but heavily involved RP is not required for our members. The RP, just like walking into an instance portal, is a choice for you to make. If you wish to RP in our ongoing storyline, let us know, and we will begin weaving you in. Grey Wolf Anthem This is the Grey Wolf Anthem, a drinking and marching song composed by Master Bardess Nymeni, of the Bardic Court. We are the foe enemies fear... To Victory ride, to glory steer... And when you flee a Wolfish charge- Know you were wise to fear a host so large. A pack of beasts, Stout family... We'll not be stopped by hill or Sea... Wolves strike hard and take the day- Hear our howl and know Dismay. And tell your wee ones, that you love so dear, That when wolves howl, they've a right to fear. We're a noble pack and a Blade of the Horde- Know you're honored when you die on Wolfish sword. A pack of beasts, Stout family... We'll not be stopped by hill or Sea... Wolves strike hard and take the day- Hear our howl and know Dismay. Current Events We host monthly Guild Moots to distribute news through the guild and address membership concerns. We also support and attend events sponsored by the Sentinel's Guild Coalition, as well as attend open RP events if invited or informed of them ahead of time. We also sponsor a guild event every other weekend called "War Surplus", where the Wolves ICly give out the spoils of war in low level zones in the form of weapons, armor, bags and item enhancements as a reward to those who are Roleplaying. Recruitment Recruitment is currently open. There are no specifics we are looking for at this time for classes, be you Tank, DPS, Healer, or a hybrid spec. If you are still leveling, we have several Professionals that are Grandmasters, and likely can help you with gearing up. We also sponsor an IC event every other Saturday evening where we disburse the surplus of our gear to players in the 15-30 level Range. The War Surplus event has been greatly successful and we have all had a good time, which is what we're all about. To join up, seek out our members online, send myself, Caoineadh, Kelenth, Tremn, or Zahrehn a letter, and visit our website, a link can be found in the information box above and to the right. Rp Events War Surplus Event: The War Surplus event takes place every other Saturday evening at 7 PM sever time and it is an IC event. During the course of this event, the Grey Wolves travel to Tranquilien, Silvermoon, Undercity and Orgrimmar to hand out "War Surplus" to low level players who are in need and cannot afford the outrageous AH prices for gear they need. We collect level 25 and below green and blue gear, Enchanting Scrolls, Bags, and Armor Kits for this event. :::*Next War Surplus: TBA Raids There are currently no scheduled raids but upon request we could do UBRS/LBRS, Scholomance, Stratholme, Molten Core, Ahn'Qiraj Ruins and All Outland Instances on Regular or Heroic Difficulty. We are currently working to build our second Heroic Team before continuing our Naxx progression. History The Grey Wolves had its beginning as the Crimson Kings, a ruthless band of cutthroat mercenaries that claimed allegiance to no one. This Merc band was formed by the orc Regnant Radagask of the Warsong, and it was rumored that this was not the first time the Crimson Kings had existed; rumors abounded of a group with the same name meeting a horrible fate upon the battlefields of Outland, with only a single orc survivor. The Crimson Kings' notable membership was a rogues gallery collection of Azeroth's notable underground. At the forefront was the freedom preaching Regnant Radagask, followed by the scheming Melenor "Madwin" Aldlander. The Crimson banner also attracted the bloodthirsty Kaurel Darkcloud, a Grimtotem Tauren and nephew of the Elder Crone Magatha. A velvet glove rounded out the mix with the presence of the Red Prince, Sinyou Ash'eal of Silvermoon. The Kings' strength was ultimately broken when it was discovered that Melenor had held membership in the Cult of the Damned while alive, and had played a significant part in the events leading up to the culling of Stratholme at the hands of Arthas and the invasion of Quel'thalas by the Scourge. He was hunted down by the forces of Blood Knight Lord Maelthas Bloodhawk and Executor Karis Needleteeth with Deathstalker Lieutenant Narica. The Crimson Kings hunkered down in their stronghold of Booty Bay, where Regnant devised a brilliant strategy that devastated the ranks of the opposing forces while at the same time condemning himself and his organization to outlaw status. The Knight and Executor secured the assistance of the Blackmyst Raiders in capturing the fugitive, while the Kings brought in the Alliance paramilitary force known as the Retribution of Arathor. The battle was met in the jungles of Stranglethorn, and saw the captures of Melenor as well as one other unfortunate fugitive, known as Slagle and wanted for crimes against the Undercity. The forces opposing the Kings were thoroughly bled, the Blackmyst Raiders never recovering from the blow received that day. But the Kings were doomed. Regnant, realizing that continuing on as they were would only doom his Kings to a similar fate faced by his comrades in Outland, and so he disbanded them by force, passing his mantle on to Phibrizo Faireborne if any of the Kings wished to continue association outside of the Red and Gold. In the wake of Melenor's trial and exile, the Headquarters in Booty Bay was abandoned and Command split between posts in Silvermoon and Bloodhoof Village in Mulgore. Commander Faireborne led capably for some time, expanding the mercenary band by bringing in elven associates, including the future Commandant, Aerybeth Duskfalcon, who served as a Taskmaster under her old friend from Westfall. Time again passes, finding Phibrizo and Bellona ultimately departing to begin a family. Aerybeth and her battle hardened troops did not stand idly by, they gathered up all supplies and war materiel, taking the bulk of the brigade, its resources, and name with them to begin anew. Their immediate hard work and the blood, sweat and tears shed on the battlefield earned them a name, enough of a name that the horde warband called the Savage Legion joined withe the Wolves; many current Wolf Officers are former Legionnaires who now proudly sport the Black and Silver. Ranks Commissioned Officers Commandant: The Guild Leader, Commander In Chief, Pack Alpha, however you want to put it. :::*Insignia: Platinum Wolf head in profile upon a laurel wreath. Adjutant: Flag Officer, Guild Consul. The Adjutants and the Commandant work together to set guild direction and RP tone. On the OOC side, the Adjutants have equal say in guild direction and focus. We are run by Committee. Adjutant is the most important rank in the guild due to its responsibility to maintain a fair and friendly environment for RP in the direction that would be most amenable to all. :::*Insignia: Golden Wolf head in profile upon a laurel wreath. Marshall: Flag Officer. The Marshall's primary responsibility is an IC one, to see to it that the forces of the pack are being brought to bear on what needs doing, formalizing new long-term contracts if the Commandant and Adjutants are indisposed. OOC, the Marshall is to keep tabs on plotlines that have been set in motion and make certain that those that are incomplete do not fall completely to the wayside. Marshall is the most important rank in the guild due to its responsibility over our continuity. :::*Insignia: Silver Wolf head in profile upon a laurel wreath. Captain: Command Officer. Each Captain is referred to by specific title, such as Wolf Captain or Ranger Captain. Each has its own sphere of influence and most will have formalized squads. The Captains are responsible for assisting members of the guild in knowledge of their class, and for the implementation of Plot. The Captains are the highest ranking officer that most guild members will have the opportunity to interact with ICly on a day to day basis, so you must have the time available to do so if you wish to hold this rank. Captain is the most important rank in the guild due to being the face of the guild Officer Corps that most will come to know, in guild and out. :::*Insignia: Silver wolf head in profile howling at a platinum moon. Lieutenant: Junior Officer. Each Captain is free to nominate a Lt to act in their stead and assist in their commands. A Lt is beholden to their own Captain and higher officers in the chain, not other Captains. The Lt as the designated Second will assume the duties and command of their Captains should the senior officer be incapitated by IC plot or Real Life concerns. This is the officer rank most attainable by any member of the Pack. It is the most important rank in the guild due to being where the skills and duties of every position above it being learned while a Lt. :::*Insignia: Silver wolf head in profile howling at a golden moon. Blademark: Warrant Officer. The Blademarks are a corps of specialists commissioned for their specific skills and experience. They are beholden to none in the pack, nor may they command any of the pack without a Writ from an officer of Flag rank giving them dispensation to do so. Know the Blademarks by name and beware their presence, for they are a collection of the most feared and accomplished combatants and arcanists in Azeroth. If an operation calls for a surgical excision, like an assassination, rather than a full blown military operation...it will be a Blademark whose weapon is drawn to fulfill the contract. :::*Insignia: Silver wolf head in profile howling at a silver moon. Enlisted Ranks Wolf Master: Senior Non-commissioned Officer, analogous to a Sergeant or Petty Officer. These are the grizzled veterans of the pack, tested by blood and story. They have either been around quite awhile, or have been tested by the Officer Corps and been smiled upon. The Wolf Master takes not only their own story seriously, but the stories of those around them, and participate actively in them. In the absence of any officer, look to these. They can't lead you too far astray if they've lived this long. This is the most important rank in the guild because any member has the opportunity to achieve it if they so desire and work towards advancing their own stories and the stories of their packmates. :::*Insignia: Silver wolf head in profile over a chevron. Dire Wolf: These are our seasoned troopers, members of the Pack who have distinguished themselves in battle or performance or the telling of their own stories. The position is like a Private First Class. Not an officer by any means, but one to be looked to and emulated. At this rank, the Wolf is authorized to publicly and proudly display not only the Guild Tabard, but the Silver and Black as well. The Silver and Black is the uniform of the Wolf Mercenary when not in their battle armor, and the honor of wearing it is given only to Dire Wolves and higher ranks. This is the most important rank in the guild, as it marks you as a dedicated RPer, and that is what we're all on Sentinels to do, right? :::*Insignia: Silver wolf head in profile. Wolf: An enlisted mercenary of the Pack. Responsible only for the telling of their own stories and the acceptance of Contracts given to them for completion by their Officers. When free time is at hand, a Wolf is able to pursue their own contracts or spend their leisure at liberty among civilians. This is the most important rank in the guild because this is where it all begins. :::*Insignia: Black cloth wolf head in profile. Hopeful: Recently recruited to the guild. Must pass a trial phase before being promoted to an actual member. Have access to a single bank tab with a very small allowance. The Hopeful trial phase lasts for a period of two weeks. This is to get to know new recruits, and weed out any who will potentially cause problems inside or outside the guild. After that two weeks is up and you have done all that can be asked of you, you are promoted to Wolf status, which is a full member. If you register for the website, you will be promoted to Dire Wolf after your first Guild RP event. General Expectations and Rules The Code These are the rules governing our behavior IC and OOC. Before joining, one should read these, as your continued voluntary membership in the guild is an indication of your agreement to abide by them. These are subject to further revision or additions, but such changes will be announced in the Guild Message of the Day. #The Wolves will not fight amongst themselves. In-guild drama will not be tolerated from ANYONE under ANY circumstance. Warnings will be given, and if they are ignored, the cause or causes of the problem will be removed from the ranks of the Grey Wolves Bring any disagreements or concerns to the attention of one of the leaders. Treat your fellow Wolves with respect. Inter-character conflict and friction is acceptable. Friction between players due to IC matters will not be tolerated, as this is the greatest reason for the failure of RP guilds. #The Wolves will not bring negative attention to themselves. Treat people outside of the guild with respect. Be mature. Do not lower yourself to the level of those who disrespect you. Be courteous to those you group with, respect looting rules, and use common sense when rolling on items. Remember that each and every member of the guild is a single representative of it as a whole. Your actions will effect everyone, be they good or bad! In your RP, be consistent with your past play of the character, but do not be afraid for your character to change or shift slightly in outlook in response to the world and events around them. #The Wolves will not act independently. Always help a fellow Wolf in need. While continuous begging for entitlement/handout is yet another action that will not be tolerated, responding to serious questions and requests for help should always be a top priority if one is not busy or preoccupied. This applies to everything: Group quests, dungeons, Crafting Professions, and RP. #Every Wolf has a responsibility. All Hopefuls and Wolves MUST register to and join this website. You must then read the rules, and download any "mandatory" addons, depending on what you are in the Wolves to do. RPers must download an RP assistance addon, like MRP or FlagRSP, members pursuing PVE content must download the Raiding addons, etc. There is a three week period from when you join the guild to do this (two weeks as a Hopeful, and one as a Wolf), or you may be *removed* from the ranks, with one warning given at the two week mark. The officers of The Grey Wolves should not have to hound someone over such an easy task, and you won't be. We will not be auditing you for whether or not you have installed addons, but it will become obvious if you go off to Raid and don't have them. Your GP account must be the name of the character you have in the Pack; if you previously had a GP acct and therefore cannot change the name, let one of the Admins know, and a note will be affixed to your name so everyone knows who you are and confusion is kept to a minimum. #Every Wolf must actively perform their duties. While you are not required to attend every RP-Event/Raid we host, be continuously talkative and cheery in guild chat, and donate what is affordable to the guild bank, all pack member and Hopefuls are expected to be an active and participating member of the guild. If you stay logged off for a maximum period of 14 days without notifying an officer as to why, you may be removed from the guild. The more active our members are, the more fun the guild is as a whole, and the further it can progress! We have forums for those whose time cards run out or for whom Real Life needs attention. Simply let us know what became of you. #The Wolves will not steal from each other. While we have taken measures to prevent this, it can still happen. Do NOT remove items from the guild bank that you CANNOT or SHOULD NOT be using. If you can use something later, do not pull it out of the bank and hold onto it. Someone else at that level who can use it will miss out on the chance to get it! If someone appears to be taking advantage of the lax bank access, they will be approached by an officer. Abuse of trust is cause for removal from the Pack. The Commandant and Adjutants check the bank item log and gold log on a daily basis. Required Addons General Addons *GuildAds: GuildAds is an all-in-one tool for guilds to share items, see each other's gear, track alts, and more. *Sellfish / Auctioneer: Sellfish is a must-have for those looking to generate extra cash while they quest and level. If you are not keeping the quest rewards, this very small addon will tell you what they vendor for before you even choose the reward. The same goes for anything in your bank or bags; know how much it will sell for before picking it up! Auctioneer serves the same purpose and will be accepted in the place of Sellfish. *MRP / FlagRSP: This is a requirement if you wish to engage in RP with and through our guild. It announces you as a roleplayer to others with either addon, and gives out a rich collection of information such as description, eyecolor, mood, etc. Raid/Heroics Addons Further mods are listed under the Raid Procedures sticky in our forums. *Deadly Boss Mods: This add-on is invaluable during boss encounters, where knowing what your enemy's next move is is imperative. DBM warns you when a boss is performing a certain action or casting a certain spell, automatically responds to whispers with a busy message, shows the health of all active bosses, and much more! *Ventrilo: While not technically an add-on, this client is our replacement for in-game voice chat, and we use it during each of our raids. It makes supplying orders and explaining encounters much, MUCH easier then typing, and we believe it's of higher quality than in-game voice chat. Chatting with your fellow guild mates can be a fun experience as well. Application Process For information on how to join the Grey Wolves, please see our website. A link to our site can be found in the box in the upper right hand corner of this page. Category:Horde_Guilds Category:The Grey Wolves